An Innocent Wish
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: Emma makes a wish and soon regrets it.


Emma Shannon loved coming into town to supply the station. It gave her a chance to show off her boys, the riders for the Pony Express that she was responsible for, and it also gave her the chance to socialize with other citizens of the small town of Sweetwater. Today was a light run for supplies so she only had a couple of her boys with her, Kid and Ike. It was a pleasant Wednesday morning in Sweetwater and the town was still recovering from the annual church picnic. Emma had volunteered her boys to help out with all the games and activities for the children. She smiled to herself remembering how her boys had all ended up in the three legged race with various children. Jimmy got so frustrated with his partner he ended up picking the child up after they fell for the third time. Cody, of course, was a natural. Buck and Ike we just pleased that someone was willing to tie their children to one of their legs. Emma was broken from her revelry by Mrs. Olivia Michaels, mother of a couple of the towns children.

"Good morning, Emma." Olivia greeted.

"Good morning to you, Olivia," Emma answered. "What brings you to town today?"

"Oh, I need to pick up some supplies for a few days," she started to explain, "Little Jessie and her brother Aaron have both come down with the chicken pox and Ed needs to go to over to Blue Creek to pick up wagon wheels. I won't be able to leave the house for a few days."

Olivia looked uncomfortable as Emma put a comforting hand on the lady's arm.

"All your boys have had it –the chicken pox- haven't they?" She asked hopefully. She remembered several if not all of the boys playing with Jessie and Aaron at one time or another on Sunday.

"Oh I would think so, but I'll keep an eye on them just in case." Emma promised.

Turning to both Ike and Kid she asked, "So Ike, Kid, have you had the chicken pox?" Kid and Ike both nodded. "Alright, let's get this list to Mr. Tompkins and load up the wagon."

Smiling back at Olivia, Emma gave her a comforting hug. "If you need anything, you just let me know."

Emma watched as Olivia walked away and then looked over at Dr. Barnes' office. "Boys, I'll be right back," she said.

Dr. Barnes greeted Emma as she walked into his office.

"Hello Doc," she answered. "Say Doc, I was wondering if I should be worried about my riders if they come down with the chicken pox."

"Do you have boys who've never had it?" he asked.

"I don't know but they were all playing with the Michaels' children and they've come down with it."

"Hmmm, well keep an eye on them, Emma," Dr. Barnes warned. "I've seen a few cases of chicken pox go bad and it is always in adults and grown children. Some of those cases get downright nasty. There is even a risk of death."

"Of death?" Emma repeated and paled.

"Oh I'm sure your boys have had the chicken pox," Dr. Barnes reassured her, "But if they haven't don't worry. They'll probably come through it just fine."

"What if they catch it and it goes bad?" Emma asked.

"Well if any of them spikes a really high fever, you come get me," he said.

"Even if it's the middle of the night?" Emma asked.

"Well you can wait until morning, but get me quickly. We don't want the pox to turn to pneumonia."

"Oh," Emma uttered. That possibility startled her.

Emma opened the door to leave. "Thanks Doc, I hope I don't need to call on you."

"Me too, Emma," Dr. Barnes said as she closed the door.

* * *

"How was town Emma?" Teaspoon asked as the buckboard pulled into the station.

"Fine Mr. Spoon." Emma replied with a twinge of worry in her voice. "The Michaels children have come down with the chicken pox. I'm worried that some of the boys might catch it."

"The boys were all playing with them youngun's on Sunday, but they prolly have all had the chicky pox. No need to worry Emma." Teaspoon reasoned. "If it will make you feel better, we'll ask them all at supper." Teaspoon took Emma by the arm and escorted her to the house.

"Hurry up boys and get this here wagon unloaded." He called out to the bunkhouse where Cody and Jimmy were sitting.

Dinner was downright rowdy that night. Cody was trying to have a contest with anyone about how many childhood diseases they had each contracted. Kid and Jimmy just laughed him. Ike decided he had him beat with Scarlet Fever as Cody didn't have any lasting effects from his illnesses.

Just before settling in her bed to sleep, Emma sat at her vanity and brushed out her strawberry blonde hair. She worried her bottom lip as she absently brushed the same strand over and over. She was thinking hard about what the doctor had said and she seemed to remember that older kids didn't react as mildly to chicken pox as younger kids did. She didn't have to worry about at least two of her riders. Jimmy didn't remember having the chicken pox so naturally she worried about him and out of all the childhood illnesses Cody said he had, chicken pox was not one of them. That just left Buck and Lou who were both out on runs. Lou was returning tomorrow morning. Buck was going to be gone on his until Friday afternoon. She would find out from them when they got back. She hoped she was worrying for nothing. At the same time, Emma felt a little guilty. She really wanted to have excuses for mothering the boys. She needed to be a mother to somebody. She secretly hoped that maybe one of those boys would come down with the chicken pox so she could take care of them.

Emma asked Lou about the chicken pox when she came back from her run. Lou wasn't sure, but she thought so. Emma didn't like the uncertainty in her voice when she asked Lou. She would keep an eye on her anyway. That just left Buck. Ike didn't remember Buck ever being sick at the mission so there was a good possibility that he'd never had it, but she would ask Buck to make sure.

When Buck came back the next day Emma cornered him in the barn and all he said was, "I don't get sick, Emma."

Emma took that to mean that he'd never had chicken pox. That brought her list to two definite no's and two maybes. Honestly it was better if she just kept an eye on everyone at the station, just in case.

It was almost two weeks after Emma had spoken with Olivia Michaels when one of the riders succumbed to the dreaded chicken pox. Jimmy woke with a slight fever and spots all over. Emma was just bringing breakfast over to the bunkhouse when she found him. He was moaning quietly. Emma sat on the edge of his bunk and looked him over. She could see he definitely had the pox. She finished getting breakfast ready and then went over to tend to Jimmy.

The other riders just came in from doing some barn chores and saw Emma mopping Jimmy's brow.

"What's wrong with Jimmy, Emma?" Lou asked in her boy voice.

"He's got the chicken pox, Lou," Emma replied. "He'll be alright in about a week. How do you feel?"

"Fine," Lou said evading the hand Emma moved toward her forehead. She did look fine. Maybe just a little tired.

"Alright," Emma said smiling and worrying at the same time. She knew what Lou was hiding and wanted to respect the girl's privacy.

The next day Emma was tested to her limit as Cody, Lou, and Buck all woke up with tell tale spots and low grade fevers. Emma was beginning to regret wishing she had someone to mother. These four were impossible. Jimmy kept telling Emma to stop hovering over him. Cody whined and whimpered all morning, Lou hid from her not wanting Emma to touch her and she couldn't keep Buck in bed. He wanted to help with chores instead of leaving them all to Ike and Kid. While admirable, he would just risk getting sicker if he refused to take care of himself. Emma could hardly keep up with her sick boys and didn't know what she was going to do when they all started scratching. All she could do now was to make up a big pot of chicken soup and makes sure they each had a basin of cool water and a compress near them.

Emma was walking to the bunkhouse with the pot of soup when she caught Buck sneaking out of the bunkhouse again.

"Buck, what do you think you're doing?" Emma scolded.

"Please, Emma, don't make me stay in bed," Buck pleaded. "I can't stand it in there."

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Between Cody and Hickok complaining and Lou…Well let's just say Lou isn't himself. I can't get any rest in there and besides I feel fine."

"You may feel fine, Buck, but if you don't take care of yourself you could get sicker. Now git back in there. I've got some soup here for you boys. Go on now."

Emma watched as Buck's shoulders slumped and he turned around to go in. Emma followed him inside where she all of the sudden understood exactly why Buck felt the need to flee.

"Shut up, Cody," Jimmy called from across the room. "We're all as sick as you. Get you own damned glass of water."

"Now, boys," Emma said on entry. "I brought you some soup. Do you think you can all sit at the table and eat it?"

Buck sat down, put his elbow on the table and propped his head up with his arm. Emma thought he looked like he'd rather be anywhere but stuck inside the bunkhouse. Jimmy jumped down from his bunk and wandered over to the table after having wrapped himself in a blanket. Lou peeked out from behind her pillow and Emma stifled a laugh. 'The poor dear wasn't dealing with this well at all,' she thought. Cody stayed where he was and moaned a few times and forced a couple of coughs. Emma sighed to herself. Cody missed his mother. She was sure of it.

"Lou, can you come down?" Emma asked.

Lou reluctantly wrapped herself in her quilt and jumped down from the top bunk. She was a little unsteady on her feet as she ambled over to the table. After Emma finished ladling out the soup she went around to each of the three riders at the table, checked their temperature with her hand and gave them each a motherly squeeze to assure them they were going to be alright. Only Jimmy shrugged her off. She then brought a bowl of soup and a napkin over to Cody.

"Can you sit up and eat this, Billy, or do you need my help?" Emma asked.

"Aww Emma, I feel so weak," Cody whimpered.

Emma sat down on the edge of Cody's bed and spoon fed him. She knew he really didn't need it but just wanted it and she fed him happily. She was getting her wish to mother the boys and Cody for one was letting her. Emma tucked Cody in and placed a cool compress on his forehead.

Emma found it a bit fascinating how of the four of them Cody seemed to have the lowest temperature. Buck and Jimmy seemed to have the highest ones. That worried her a little as their temperatures were a little higher than she would expect. Lou just looked miserable.

"If you're finished with your soup, you best get back in bed," Emma announced.

Lou was the first to leave the table and burrow herself in her bunk. Emma walked over to her and made sure she was comfortable and handed her a compress since Lou was still being so evasive.

Jimmy seemed to be coming to terms with the pox. He had a day on the rest of them, so Emma figured he was just worn out until he started squirming and then scratching. "Jimmy, no scratching," she said firmly and Jimmy stopped and closed his eyes. Emma thought it looked like he was trying to will himself not to itch.

Buck sat at the table and gave Emma to biggest set of puppy dog eyes she'd ever laid eyes on. She knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but it almost broke her heart to send him to bed. "Buck, bed…now," she said.

Emma saw Buck's shoulder slump for the second time that day, but she was happy that he at least let her tuck him in and place a cool compress on his forehead. "Don't worry, you'll be up and around in no time," she said.

"Are you sure I need to stay in bed?" Buck asked. "If I promise not to overdo it, can I please do some chores in the barn?

"The more you rest the quicker you'll get over this," Emma answered as she petted his head. "They'll be plenty of time to help with chores when you're better."

Emma was a little harried by supper time. She had made two sets of supper. Soup for the stricken and a nice beef stew for Mr. Spoon, Ike, and Kid. She fed the healthy in house and kept the sick isolated in the bunkhouse. She also made up some beds for Ike and Kid in the guest room so they could get a good night's rest. They were carrying the weight of the station right now so they needed good food and plenty of rest.

The next morning, Emma made breakfast for the house first before bringing a large skillet full of scrambled eggs and toast out to the bunkhouse. The sight of four riders scratching themselves silly greeted here. She nearly dropped the pan of eggs in her surprise.

"Boys, you stop scratching right now!" Emma admonished. "If I catch you scratching again I will tie socks on your hands. I don't want you to scar yourselves all up now."

All four sets of eyes pleaded for relief and it near broke Emma's heart again.

"Boys, I brought you some breakfast," Emma said as she parked the skillet on the back counter. She grabbed some plates and forks and started to distribute the food amongst the four sick riders. As they sat at the table for breakfast she checked their temperatures and was still troubled by the heat radiating from both Buck and Jimmy. Lou seemed to be doing alright, but Cody seemed to be doing much better. At least that was one.

Kid left on the early run and would be back in the early afternoon. Ike kept busy mucking out stalls with Teaspoon. Emma went to town to pick up some supplies for the boys including some calamine lotion and oatmeal for their itchy skin.

* * *

The riders were itchy. It was starting to drive them crazy. Emma told them they couldn't scratch but everything that touched them like their clothes made them itch. Sweat made them itch, the light breeze from the window made them itch.

Jimmy was squirming he couldn't make the itching stop. He really wished he could just shoot something and make it stop. He thought about asking for one of the others to scratch his back but he didn't want to sound like Cody.

"I swear to God, if I find out who gave us chicken pox I'm gonna string them up!" Cody shouted.

Cody kept on muttering to himself about how much it itched and Jimmy started to consider shooting Cody. It might not make the itching go away, but Jimmy was sure it would make him feel better.

Buck was trying to calm his mind and ignore the itching, but between Cody's chattering about it and the creaking of Jimmy's bunk, he was constantly reminded that there was no relief in the future. The only hope would be to scratch. He unfortunately couldn't reach the places that itched the most. Finally, Buck couldn't take it anymore. He had an itchy spot in the middle of his back that he couldn't reach. Rubbing his back on the bed wasn't helping. "Lou?" He called out.

"Hmm? What Buck? Do you need Emma?" She answered.

"No, I have an itch I can't reach and I'm gonna lose it if I can't get it to stop itching. I need your help. Can you scratch my back please, Lou, I'll do anything."

"Only if you'll scratch mine," Lou said excitedly as she jumped from her bunk.

"Can I get in on this too? I going crazy and I libel to shoot someone if I don't get some relief soon," Jimmy said looking Cody's way.

"I swear I'll stop complaining if one of you all scratches my back too," Cody promised.

The four riders jumped out of bed and started scratching each other's backs furiously.

* * *

Emma returned from town with supplies just as Kid was handing off the mochila to Ike. Kid jumped off Katy's back and jogged over to the buckboard to help her with the items she purchased.

"Kid can you help me carry these to the bunk house?" Emma called when Kid was near.

"Sure, Emma," Kid answered and picked the box of supplies. "What is all this stuff."

"It's to help keep the boys from itching," Emma explained.

"How is Lou…and the others doing?" Kid asked and corrected quickly.

Emma smiled and pretended not to notice Kid's obvious interest in Lou. "They're all doing fine, but they are pretty itchy today. Why don't you help me carry this to the bunkhouse?"

"Sure Emma," Kid answered.

As they got closer to the door, they could hear voices inside.

"Oh God, Lou that feels so good," they heard Jimmy moan. "Right there! Oh yeah."

"Now do me, Buck," Lou begged. "Oh, oh, yeah. That feels so good. Don't stop, don't stop. Please don't ever stop."

Kid's face paled as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was hearing. He felt he had no choice but to rush inside. He needed to know what Lou was doing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kid asked angrily once he was inside.

"Jimmy! Buck! Lou! Cody! What are you doing!" Emma yelled as she burst through the door on Kid's heels. The riders were caught. They looked guiltily at the floor. Emma tried to keep her angry composure when all she really wanted to do was laugh. "Kid, can you go out to the barn and get some leather laces?"

The itchy riders eyes all widened in fear of what Emma was going to do to them. She then went over to a basket of clean laundry and started grabbing socks out of it.

"Buck, give me your hands," Emma said firmly.

"I'm sorry Emma," Buck said with big pleading eyes. "Please don't punish me, I'll be good."

Emma saw the fear in his eyes and the hurt. She tried to figure out why and then she remembered Ike and Buck telling everyone that they met at a Catholic mission school. "Oh Buck, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm gonna put these socks over your hands and lace them on so you can't get 'em off. I don't want you scratching yourself. You'll scar. Now give me your hands." Emma fitted the socks onto Bucks hands and arms.

"Now Kid, if you would be so kind as to tie those socks on," Emma instructed, "Not too tight, now."

"Sorry Buck, but it's for your own good," Kid said as he secured the socks to Buck's hands. Kid also shot Buck a warning look. Emma thought it must be about Lou. Emma turned to the next guilty rider.

Alright Lou, now it's your turn," Emma ordered, "Hands out."

"Aw Emma, I won't scratch no more. I promise."

"Lou. Hands. Now."

Jimmy and Cody didn't bother to argue and soon all four riders had socks secured to their hands.

Emma decided to look them all over before making them some lunch and she ordered them all into bed. After lunch she would apply the calamine lotion to their itchy spots and then they could rest. Emma thought she might even have a private conversation with Lou just to let Lou know that she knew her secret. It would decrease a whole lot of awkwardness about getting the lotion on her back. Emma stifled a small laugh. She thought sure Lou would suffer through the itch before she would tell Emma what was going on.

Emma didn't have a chance to talk to Lou as Kid volunteered to help pub the lotion on Lou's itchy spots. Emma grimaced but let them use the house to do it as Lou wanted to wash up a little too. She was sure she could trust them, but someday she a Lou we're going to have a chat.

* * *

It was late at night and Jimmy had been sick for four days and the rest of them for three. Emma finally had the wash folded and all the dishes done. Mr. Spoon and the Kid did all the horse chores. Everything was done and Emma was exhausted. She was beginning to regret wishing the boys needed her so much. She wanted to check up on them once more before she retired for the night. It was pretty late so she grabbed a lantern and let is glow softly. She quietly walked into the bunkhouse and took care not to shine the light in any of their faces. Cody was sleeping peacefully as his fever had broken earlier in the day. Jimmy still had a slight fever, but he seemed to be resting comfortably. Emma felt immediate relief. Lou felt pretty cool to Emma and Lou had also kicked her bedclothes off. Emma pulled her quilt up to her shoulders and tucked her in. She moved on to Buck.

Buck looked fitful and Emma immediately worried. She put a hand up to his forehead and her concern only grew. The poor boy was burning up. Something changed in Emma and she was immediately awake. She put the lantern on the table in the center of the room and grabbed a basin and hurried outside to fill it with cool water. She needed to get his fever down and fast. Emma sat on the edge of Buck's bunk and touched his forehead again to be sure. Buck was dripping with sweat. She put several cloths to soak into the basin of water. She removed the first one and wrung out the excess water and folded it into a compress and placed it on his brow. She would stay with him until his fever broke. He needed her and she would be there for him like a mother should be.

It was very late and Emma was nearly at her wits end when Buck started to stir. She had just stood up and was looking out of the window when she heard him moan. He wasn't awake, but he was mumbling something Emma couldn't understand.

What sounded like, "khaw," was the only thing Emma could make out. He kept saying it over and over. The more he said it the more agitated he became. Emma didn't know what to do other than to go to him, hold his hand and pet his head. Buck looked so frightened and so young. It was a side of Buck he never showed anyone and she knew if he was thinking straight, she wouldn't be seeing it now. Emma's touch seemed to calm Buck and he was soon asleep.

It was just before dawn when Buck's fever broke. Emma was exhausted, but relieved. All her riders were in the clear. She slumped into the only chair in the bunk house and started to relax. Looking over at Buck, Emma found his eyes open and staring at her.

"Hey, Buck, you alright?" Emma whispered. "You had me pretty worried last night."

Buck nodded sleepily. "My head feels better."

"Buck, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Emma," Buck answered.

"I heard a word recently, I think it was Indian. Could you tell me what it means?"

"What was the word?"

"It sounded like 'khaw,' or 'cáu.' Something like that."

"Well, 'cáu,' means 'mother' in Kiowa, where did you hear it?" Buck asked.

"I can't remember just now," Emma said hiding her urge to cry with a smile. "You should rest."

For once, Buck didn't argue and let his eyes flutter closed. Emma smiled and decided she would never secretly hope any of her boys would get sick again. She knew they needed her now and would always and that was enough.


End file.
